Customer premise equipment (CPE) devices such as set top boxes (STBs) and others typically require complex software programs that are increasing in size due to the many features that need to be supported at the devices. These software programs may incorporate the use of open source software which generally increases the amount of software space/memory which the device needs to access. Typically, an entire build image is downloaded and stored in resident memory of a CPE device, which results in increased cost for both volatile and non-volatile memory footprint. This cost is a significant contributing factor to the overall cost of a device. Therefore, a need exists for improving methods and systems for loading and unloading software components to and from volatile memory and non-volatile memory.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.